


[BDKO]占有欲

by Adivingbird



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Threesome, envy - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adivingbird/pseuds/Adivingbird
Summary: BD和KO习惯将陌生人带到他们的床上。PWP
Relationships: Breakdown/Knock Out
Kudos: 5





	[BDKO]占有欲

打击冷眼看着这一幕。床上的两个TF正沉浸在热吻当中，击倒跨坐在对方腿上缓慢地摆动腰胯在那粗犷的装甲上研磨自己的面板。下面的那个是个大块头，此刻在打击光学镜中只是面目模糊的一团废铁渣，他的大手几乎完全罩住了击倒红色的臀部。

赛博坦重建之后，分散在广袤宇宙中的原住民们陆续返回了这颗星球，往昔的生活也逐渐恢复，新火种的降生似乎弥补了残酷的战火在赛博坦人芯中留下的伤痕。对于打击和击倒来说，差别不过是可供选择的床伴更多了一些，但是这并没有什么不同，至少对打击来说，形形色色的TF们在他看来和报应号上千篇一律的机械兵差不多。因此他把选择权交给击倒，只要是他看得上的，他就不会拒绝带到他们床上。

是的，战争未结束时击倒在地球上就有这个习惯。

打击继续看着他们，击倒的对接面板滑开了，一根粗大的手指塞进他狭小的接口中，为接下来它能容纳更大的东西而准备着，打击毫不怀疑它的能力，这个想法使他喉咙发干，好在现在也不需要他说些什么。击倒沉浸在和陌生人的亲吻中，发声器里发出黏糊不清的呜咽声，他在那节指头上急不可耐地扭动着操自己。打击看着手指没入的地方，他熟知所有击倒的传感节点分布，以及怎样的角度和力度能让他最快进入状态。�沉浸在想象中，他的面板开始热胀起来。

他永远不会忘记第一次将第三者带进对接中的情形。那天他狼狈的从地球机械党那里逃回来，由于空军指挥官的命令他选择对细节三缄其口，好在击倒也没有过多追问。毕竟在战争中，受伤、截肢甚至火种熄灭都是太平常不过的事，不论面对的对手是谁。击倒没有给他找一个替换的光学镜，而是选择用一个补丁焊在那个缺口上。然后那天晚上第一个机械兵被拉进击倒的舱室。

”看着，如果你那只光学镜还能用的话。“

打击不会忘记那句话，以及可怜的机械兵隔着面罩也难以掩饰的惶恐和狂喜。如同蜂巢里的工蜂一样，他们从流水线上生产出来，开始庸碌卑微的一生，战斗、消亡。他们中很大一部分甚至短命到没有见识过对接，何况是和击倒这样在报应号上有一定地位的医生，更不用提他是怎样一个精美绝伦的TF。打击当然不会只是傻站在一边，看着。事实上那个可怜的士兵没多久就浑身颤抖着在击倒甜美的接口中缴械投降，击倒毫不留情地一脚将他踹下充电床。打击没有让他等太久，打击在那温热，混合了击倒和机械兵体液的接口中，以前所未有的激情和力度抽插自己的输出管，那次对接带给他们几乎史无前例的强烈过载。第三者的加入带来了全新的刺激感，比任何止痛剂或是麻醉药都更能缓和战争带来的焦灼和伤痛。然后就有了第二次、第三次，直到成为习以为常的流程。

击倒脸朝下地被摁在床上，对方的输出管贯穿了他，尽管脸上带着痛苦的神情，他的声音里却满是愉悦和满足，仿佛矫揉造作的表演一般，他用红色光学镜盯着打击。打击让自己的面板滑开，输出管挺立在他们面前。他的输出管和他的外表一般，不华丽但非常实用，硕大浑圆的头部下是粗长的柱身，比他的灰蓝色涂装更深沉的颜色，根部上方膨出一个突起，在操进击倒的接口最深处时能恰如其分地顶在他的外部传感节点上，带给他致命般甘美的研磨。他和击倒几乎同时发出了深沉的呻吟声，红色光学镜像要在那上面烫出痕迹一样描摹着他的输出管。打击强忍着伸手触碰自己的欲望。

击倒让他”看着“，意思就是只能看着，别的什么都不能做。这个规矩并不是从一开始就存在的，有时遇到耐力持久的机械兵，打击不得不用手先帮自己释放一次。后来出了那件事，他和骇翼执行威震天暗杀毒蜘蛛的任务中，由于自己的大意轻敌险些葬送自己的火种。事实上离火种熄灭也差不多了，他被毒蜘蛛拆得七零八落，然后又是他渣的无处不在的机械党，他们趁虚而入带走了他濒死的残骸，拼接在一起，还往里塞了半截令人作呕的人类肉体。那段回忆打击至今还不太愿意去仔细回忆，至少只能从击倒把塞拉斯清除出来开始。等到他最终恢复到勉强囫囵的时候，击倒在他们久违的那次对接中立下了这个新规矩。打击没什么可抱怨的，这点甜蜜的折磨比起之前的经历实在不算什么。

也许这是击倒的一种惩罚方式？他想不通这其中的逻辑关系。但至少他还能上线，还能活着将他和击倒的这种关系维持到战后。

”你可以......哈，“击倒的声音被顶得断断续续，”可以碰自己...啊，啊！“

不用看也能知道他现在有多享受，今晚这个大家伙显然很有一套，迅速将他推到了过载边缘，对方也呻吟着兴奋地说些什么”你确定你需要两个TF“之类的话。打击当然知道击倒对大型TF有执着的偏好，但他很少主动选择那些重型装甲车或是坦克们，好像这只是为他们选择一道开胃菜菜，作为调动气氛的小节目。又或许是为了维护打击那可怜的自尊心。至少，从打击的角度来理解，今晚的选择同样带有一些惩罚性质。他在令人心驰荡漾的对接电场包围中艰难地匀出一部分处理器来思考这个可能性。他不过是饭后在油吧里喝了两杯高纯，对着路过的女性TF多看了一会儿。他没有和击倒说过的是，他对毒蜘蛛至今也没多少恨意，这不是说他有多喜欢她，只是在战场上，战败付出代价是再正常不过了。也不是说他对女性TF有什么特殊的偏好，但是她们那么稀有！他不过是带着欣赏一切美丽事物的心情看着她们。但他本能的觉得击倒对这点深恶痛绝。

击倒被翻过来面对了那个家伙，现在打击看不到他的眼神了。那是一台沉重庞大的运输车，在剧烈的动作中浑身的装甲都在嘎吱作响，红色的跑车在他身下颤抖着，在一轮重过一轮的碾压中摇摇欲坠。然后他过载了，接口急遽地收缩使那不停歇的抽插发出了艰涩的水声，运输车没有留给他一丝喘息的时间，自顾自将输出管顶得越来越深，追寻着自己的过载。

打击再也无法坐在旁边看着。他跳起来右手变形出锤子，将那个粗鲁的运输车打翻在地。对方的输出管弹出来，因为即将过载而微微抽搐着，他露出惊讶的怒容张开嘴即将喷出最恶毒的诅咒。打击没花多少时间就将他提起来扔出家门，毕竟运输用途的载具也没什么可以与他抗衡的武器。

击倒还躺在原处，沉浸在过载的余韵中，红色的漆面上满是他自己的交换液。他看着打击向自己走来，什么也没有说。

终于，打击将自己那简直是为击倒而打造的输出管尽根插入。他们是如此契合，每一处传感节点都轻松地被点亮。打击发出满足的叹息声，不论之后他将因为这次异动付出什么代价，现在被击倒紧紧包裹的感觉都值得。他没有着急着动起来，而是低下头和击倒靠在一起。

”抱歉。“  
”哼，无所谓，反正没能过载的那个不是我。“击倒懒洋洋地，将腿环在打击腰上。  
”我是为之前......那件事。“打击模棱两可地说，但他相信击倒一定能知道他的意思。  
”闭上嘴，操我，要么就滚。“

击倒抬起头给了他一个深吻，舌头急切地探入他的口腔中搅动。打击用舌头回应他，摆动腰胯，将那饱受放置煎熬的管子捅进通道深处。

但他没有漏掉击倒嘴边难以察觉的一丝笑。  
不论现在困扰他们的是什么，他相信他们一定能在这和平重新降临的星球上找到解决的办法。


End file.
